Sous-vide is a method of cooking food in highly precise temperature environment in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 55° C. (113° F.) to 85° C. (185° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables.
However sous vide cooking results vary by the temperature, time and fat/protein contents of foods. It is problematic for many dishes because the foods purchased from the grocery store have a wide variety of quality and fat content on top of the fact that there are a numerous temperature recipes for sous-vide that are unverified online leading to incorrect cook times and temperatures resulting in less than optimal results.